Data storage utilization is continually increasing, causing the proliferation of storage systems in data centers. In particular, the size of the applications and the data generated there from is increasing. Moreover, systems/users are backing up multiple copies of a given set of data to maintain multiple versions. For example, snapshots of a given database stored in a server are copied and stored over time, thereby allowing a given version/snapshot of a set of data to be restored. Thus, the time to perform a backup is continually increasing.
Typically, customers configure backups to be performed within a backup window during off-peak hours (e.g., during the night or weekend) so that normal data access will not be impacted. Over time, various factors may come into play and the scheduled backup may not be completed within the backup window. When this occurs, not all data will be backed up, and data restore will not be possible. If the customer is notified in advance of the possibility of a degradation of backup performance, corrective measures can be taken before the predicted degradation of backup performance occurs.